1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telephone answering devices, and in particular, to an improved method and system for selectively presenting customized audio messages to callers without answering the call or directing the call to a phone mail system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional phone answering machine automatically plays a pre-recorded audio message to a caller when a called party fails to answer. A pre-recorded message is typically generic in nature, informing the caller that the called party is unavailable and that the caller may leave a message if so desired. In some instances, the answering device gives the caller the option to transfer to another destination, such as a receptionist or secretary, who can provide more information as to the whereabouts of the called party.
On occasion, a called party may be aware of an incoming call, but unable to immediately answer. For instance, the called party could be engaged in a meeting. In such instances, it may be desirable to provide a customized recorded message to the caller without actually answering the call. A customized message could provide specific information, for example, a notice that the called party will return the incoming call within a few minutes.